Getting Back To Warmth
by Hiten-No-Rurouni
Summary: Kenshin gets home from a long day at work. KxS within. If you fear shonen-ai, do not read!


I arrived at the apartment late, again. Stupid Tae, making me work an extra shift. I peeked my head into the bedroom.

Yeah, he fell asleep waiting up for me.

I snuck in as silently as I could, grabbed a clean pair of boxers, and slipped into the bathroom. I felt a lock of my hair. It was stuck together and smelled like diet cherry Dr. Pepper. I cursed. Enishi had thrown it (I'm sorry, "spilled" it) all over me and I had broken his wrist in return.

I started to run the water and stripped out of my uniform. I took three cycles of washing myself to get all the pop out of my hair and the smell of hot wings and beer off my skin. I looked myself over and sighed. I was so slender and and feminine! UGH! It was irritating! Unless I was topless or naked I could be mistaken for a woman! No matter how much I train, I never got any more muscular either. My body got tighter and my skills got sharper, but no muscle mass was added.

I heard the doorknob click and I jumped.

"Kenshin, that you?"

I smiled at the sound of his voice.

"No, I'm a robber. Just thought I'd take a shower real fast." I said, turning the water off.

"You have to work late?" he asked. I could see him leaning against the sink.

"Yeah, I did. Can you hand me my towel?"

He snorted.

"Do it yourself, I'm not your slave."

I sighed and pulled the curtain back so I could reach it without showing him too much. He was leaning against the sink, all six feet of him. His hair was more mussed than usual, the red bandana was still on his head, and dressed in black boxers.

My sweet Sanosuke.

I blushed as he watched me take my towel and dart back behind the curtain. I didn't understand why this embarassed me. He'd seen me bare before. Quite a few times actually. I dried myself off and snatched my underwear from the floor. I put them on and yanked the curtain back. My hair was still wet and clung to my back, shoulders, and neck. I went to dry my hair.

"What are you gawking at?" I asked. Gawking was probably not the best term I could have used. What he was doing was probably more admiring. Gawking wasn't the right infllection.

"You." he said, interrupting my thoughts, "You're cute after you get out of the shower."

I smiled at him.

"Thanks." was the only response I could think of.

He walked up and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me right to his chest. Sano's hugs were always warm and comfortable. My arms returned the embrace. He dwarfed me in our embraces, but I loved it. It made me feel safe, it always had. It was one of the things I loved about him. He wasn't very smart, romantic, subtle, and for that matter I could destroy him in a fight; but he was big and cuddly. I couldn't hold it in and I told him what had happened.

"He's lucky I wasn't there. I'd have beaten him senseless." he said, obviously agitated by the story.

"You can't beat senseless that which had no sense beforehand." I told him, smiling, "I appreciate the thought though." He clenched one of his fists and I kissed it softly. I felt him relax a bit.

"Why's he such a prick to you anyway?" he said, walking back into the bedroom and running a hand through his hair.

"He's jelous of you but not man enough to say anything to you." I informed him, laying on the bed next to where he was sitting.

"Why of me?"

"I didn't tell you? Didn't you know?"

"What?"

"I can't think of why I didn't tell you."

"What?"

"I was with him before you."

He looked shell-shocked. I laughed and he soon followed after.

"You used to date that loser?" Sano said.

"For a while." I confessed.

"What did you see in him?"

I had to think.

"He used to be kinda sweet." I said, "Then... he showed me who he really was."

There was a long scilence, then Sano layed back, still on top of the blankets while I was huddled underneath.

"I'm better right?" he said, finally breaking the scilence.

"Since you've been with me far longer than he has, I think the fair answer would be yes." I said. He smiled and slipped under the blankets with me. I blushed as he drew me closer. I smiled at the warmth of his arms and the puffy comforter. The satin sheets felt good against my bare skin. He pulled me closer and kissed me deeply. I leaned into him and wrapped my arms around his neck, drawing us even closer. He tangled his hands in my still wet hair. We pulled apart for air and I lay my head in the curve of his neck.

"I bet he sucked in bed right?" Sano said into my hair. I blushed.

"Yeah." I said, "He wasn't very good."

Sanosuke smirked and I felt him run his hands over my back. I arched. It felt so good. He kissed my neck and brought one of my legs closer to him. I leaned into his chest. We kissed deeply and passionately.

"M-More..." I murmured. He smiled.

"Yes sir."


End file.
